


the incredibenny

by currentlycrying



Series: supernatural short crossovers [6]
Category: Supernatural, The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: M/M, Wow, benny is not actually in this story but i saw the opportunity and took it, benny is not acutally in this story but i love him and i took the opportunity and used it, do you even read these tags, for friend, friend with a capital F, how will castiel save it??, i watch Silver Linings Play book to much, im not sorry, im so sorry, oh no metatron is attacking the city, please enjoy, still he needs that trenchcoat, wait dean wanted to go hunting with his boyf- FRIEND, with his trenchcoat!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentlycrying/pseuds/currentlycrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Heaven is in danger.”<br/>“My evening’s in danger!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the incredibenny

“Dean?” Castiel asked walking out to the Impala where Dean was currently residing. 

“Yeah,” Dean answered turning down the song and leaning his elbow on the window.

“Where’s my trenchcoat?”

“You’re what?”

“Where is my trench coat?”

“I, uh, put it away.”

“Where?”

“Why do you need to know?”

“I need it!”

“Uh-uh. Don’t think about popping off flying around doing who knows what with who. We’ve been planning this hunt for two months.”

“Heaven is in danger.”

“My evening’s in danger!”

“Tell me where my trenchcoat is, Dean. We are talking about the greater good for humanity!”

“Greater good? I am your... “

“You are my what, Dean?”

“Jesus, I am the greatest good you’re ever gonna get.”

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahah comment if you want to talk to me or make a request. seriously, i need some bc i don't have a tumblr!!  
> kudos are also radical!!


End file.
